


Sleepover

by lightlysaltedapples



Series: Little Heathers [4]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Movie Night, The Princess Bride - Freeform, little au, little heathers, might do a parallel sort of thing of this with the heathers but idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlysaltedapples/pseuds/lightlysaltedapples
Summary: Betty Finn, Veronica Sawyer, and Martha Dunnstock spend the night together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i have a headcannon that Betty was in the musicalverse but she moved away.   
> I can't be the only one.

"Hurry up Ronnie!" Betty called from outside of her friend's room. "Mrs. Dunstock is gonna pick us up soon!"   
Veronica giggled, opening the door, holding two pillows and a blanket. She wore blue flannel pajamas and striped socks. "Is she here yet?"   
Betty shook her head. "I really just wanted you to hurry up." She was holding some more blankets that formed a trail behind her, and she was wearing a pale orange nightgown.   
"When do you think they'll-" Veronica was cut off by a knock at the door, and with a quick hug and kiss goodnight from Mrs. Sawyer, the two ran out to Martha's mother's minivan.  
"I'm so excited!" Martha squeaked, moving over to make room for her friends.   
Veronica nodded in agreement. Staying the whole night without her parents!

When they had (finally) arrived, the girls quickly headed upstairs to Mr. And Mrs. Dunnstock's room. From there, Betty excitedly put the familiar tape in. On the side of the worn case, there was a piece of tape that had "PRINCESS BRIDE" written on it in big blue letters. 

About an hour later and the three were fading fast.   
"Hey guys?" Martha asked sleepily.   
She was met with a noise that somewhat sounded like a "mhm" from Veronica and a lazy grunt from Betty.   
"I hope we stay like this forever."   
"I promise we will." Veronica smiled, closing her eyes.   
Betty smirked. "I hope we do too." 

 

And the three would be the closest of friends from that day forth.   
Until senior year, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> probably will write a parallel to this with the little heathers, because i support the fuck outta them having a normal and healthy friendship


End file.
